A Promise for a Promise
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Summary Change! Elena, ill but then better. Thanks to Klaus. He struck a deal with her parents to save her life. He would take her when she was thriteen. What will he do with her when the time comes? How will she retaliate?
1. Chapter 1

A promise for a promise

**Wow! My fourth story and it's only been like two weeks. I want to thank you guys for inspiring me to keep writing. But I did get the idea from Nightlark. I didn't steal anything!**

**Enjoy;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Third person's pov

**E**lena Gilbert is ten years old and is stuck in hospital. She has been diagnosed with an unknown fatal disease. No one can do anything to help her. Her parents – Grayson and Miranda Gilbert – called on vampires that they knew from a long time ago, but not even them can help. Until one of offered advice one day. And this is where our story begins:

"Elena when are you getting out of hospital?" one of her ten year old friends said.

"I don't know, Caroline. Might still be a while." Elena said, weakly.

Both her friends – Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennet – knew the truth on Elena's disease. They both hoped she would recover." How you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Been better but doing well." Elena whispered.

One friend on one side of the bed gripped Elena's hands. They were both fighting back the tears." Come on, girls visiting hours are over only family members can stay." Said a nurse that just walked in.

"Bye Elena." Bonnie said as she waved goodbye.

"Hope you get better Elena." Said Caroline as she followed Bonnie.

Elena smiled weakly at her friends as they left. Miranda sat next to Elena's bed." Mommy, will I ever get better?" Elena asked, straining to talk.

"Yes, baby. You will get better." Miranda said, trying so hard to look brave for Elena's sake.

Grayson gripped Miranda's shoulder. Elena was so tired that she collapsed in a deep sleep. Just as Miranda smiled her phone vibrated in her pocket. Miranda walked out of the room and answered the phone." Hello?" she said.

"Hello, Miranda. I hope you remember me." The voice said.

"I'm sorry should I?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me Klaus. The guy you met in university." The voice said.

"Oh! What do you need?" she said, happy to speak to one old friend.

If only she knew who Klaus really was." Well, what I want to do is help your daughter. It's a long story how I know your daughter. But I think I could actually save her life. I'll be at the hospital in 10 minutes.?" He said, before the line went dead.

But Miranda was both happy and a little scared. How did Klaus know she had a daughter. She quickly ran back into the room and dragged Grayson out." What is it?' he asked.

"You know Klaus. The one I met at university," she said, as he nodded his head." Well, he's coming here to help Elena."

"But how does he know about Elena?"

"I don't know. But we have to wait another 8 minutes."

But the minutes flew by and soon Klaus walked through the door." Hello, Miranda, Grayson." Klaus said, nodding once at both of them.

They both stood up with a hopeful look in their eyes." Klaus what can you do for Elena what others couldn't?" Grayson asked.  
>Klaus smiled and walked toward Elena's bed." I know you have asked vampires to help. And I know that vampires exist because I was the first vampire ever." He explained.<p>

"You didn't Grayson's question!" Miranda said, feeling nervous.  
>"No, I didn't anwser his question. You see, Original vampire blood can only save a human from a fatal disease. But I will only do it under one condition.' Klaus smiled.<p>

Grayson and Miranda looked at each other for a moment then back at Klaus." What's the condition?" Grayson asked.  
>"Your daughter is the Petrova doppleganger. I need her when she turns eighteen. An Original vampire to become a Hybird has to be bonded to the Doppleganger." Klaus explained.<p>

Miranda looked horrified." What's a Hybird?" She asked.  
>"A Hybird is something that is half vampire, half werewolf." Klaus said.<p>

Before they could say anymore, Klaus bit his wrist hard. And blood slowly seeped out of his wrist. Klaus pushed his wrist to Elena's mouth and let the blood flow down her throat. She did groan a few times in her sleep.  
>It only took ten minutes, then Klaus was down. He started to walk out of the room when Miranda said," We will see again in eight years."<p>

Klaus stopped and sighed. Then turned to face Miranda." I will take her away when she is thirteen. It's better that way for everyone. Just trust me." Klaus added, when he saw that they were about to argue.

Miranda was going to say something but he left.

She sat at Elena's bed and sobbed silently.  
><em>Why at thirteen years old. We want to stay with her forever,<em> Miranda thought.

But her phone just beeped. She looked at the message with complete fear.

**Now that my job is done I can act normally;)  
>You will give me Elena in three years. Or you can watch her die!<strong>

**- Klaus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Great story, huh? Only trhought of it yesterday! Any guys you know what I'm gonna type next. Plz REVIEW:<strong>

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, these next one or two chapters will be in Elena's pov as she grows up. Well, before she is thirteen, anyway. She will meet Klaus during these chapters. But don't worry she only knows the truth when she is thirteen.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Elena's pov(11 years old)**

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>sat against the old oak tree that was in front of our house. I was reading my favourite novel: **'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'.** It is an exciting tale of love, adventure, dispair and tragic demises. In case you're all wondering why I think like this. Is because ever since I became better and had come from the hospital, I have had a mind blowing anatomy. Which - in my language - means that I just became more smarter... and prettier, I guess. My learner average is 98%. I try not to be smarter than all my friends but I can't help it. Though, what I can't figure out is why people say pretty people can't be smart.

'Cause everyone I know says I look pretty. Some guys I don't even know say I look prettier than a super model. I don't know if they're blind or not. 'Cause how can a eleven year old be prettier than a super model. Sorry, my rant is over." Elena! Please come and play with me." I heard my brother shout.

I looked up and saw Jeremy, my brother, standing in front of me. Holding his favourite ball, staring at me with pleading eyes. I smiled, as he knew that I could not resist his pleading eyes." Okay." I said.  
>Jeremy grinned and said excitedly," Great! We can play here."<p>

"Well, what game do you want to play with your ball." I asked him.  
>"Let's play catch, okay?" he asked.<br>"Okay"

Jeremy went over to the east side of the yard and I went over to the west.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus' pov<strong>

I watched Elena play from a distance. She was so cute when she played with her brother. It will be too bad when she has no one to play with when I take her. She'll be thirteen, so what's the difference.

I smiled to myself.

I heard Elena's soft laughter along with her brother's loud.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Elena's brother threw the ball very high and very hard for Elena to catch. So she giggled and ran to fetch the ball.<br>Lucky me! The ball stopped at my feet and Elena stopped in front of me. I smiled and picked up the ball." Is this your ball, dear?" I asked, as I went down on one knee.

She blushed and nodded her head. I handed her the ball and asked," What is your name?"  
>"Elena. Elena Gilbert." She said.<p>

"Oh! What a coincdence! I'm on my way to see Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert. Are they home?"

She nodded, politely and she ran back to play with her brother. I smiled. She is going to be so much fun when I take her with me.

I knocked on the door of their house and Miranda was the one who opened the door. Her face went white and her smile disappeared." Hello, Miranda." I said, smiling.

Before she answered me, she looked for Elena and her brother." Elena! Jeremy! Go in play in your rooms." She said, as she found them.

I continued to smile as Elena and Jeremy ran past me and up the stairs." Come in." Miranda muttered.  
>"Thank you." I smiled, as I stepped inside.<p>

Miranda grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.

Grayson was in there. He just stared at me." Why are you here; Elena is only 11 years old." Miranda said.  
>"I just wanted to see her." I said, smiling.<p>

"Well, you've seen her. Now go." Grayson, going to Miranda's side.

I laughed." We are so rude, aren't we. Now. You listen to me: even if try everything to protect Elena; I will still find her. And remember: I'm a vampire. I could easily drain her dry. So don't test me." I said, unsmiling.

"Now I will come back next year, to see how she is. Then I will take her the next year." I said, before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>It was ten 'o clock when I came inside Elena's room. She was fast asleep.<p>

She was so beautiful when she slept.

I smiled and leaned forward. I kissed her softly on the forehead before I left.

See you next year, Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter is done.<strong>

**Sorry it's short, but it's good right?**

**Plz REVIEW:**

**As Always,**

**KAJ 4783**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people!**

**So incrediably sorry I toook so long to update this story. I have no excuse, but it doesnt matter I am still continuing this story, so don't worry. You will get a shock in this chapter.**

**Song inspirations:**

**The Furneral - Down to Earth by Justin Bieber**

**Art Class (and talk with Ms Appelgrin) - Dynamite by China Anne McClain**

**The Accident - Stay by Miley Cyrus**

**Elena's pov (12 years old)**

* * *

><p>"Elena Gilbert! Wake up!"<p>

I shot up on my desk. I stared sleepily in Ms Appelgrin's angry face. I really hate art class, especially the teacher. The rest of the class looked at me and the teacher. I was the most popular girl in my school. At least there was one more term with this bitch-dragon before we all go to junior high.

"Sorry Ma'am. I never got enough sleep last night." I mumbled  
>"Well, then go to bed earlier! No one sleeps in my class!" She snapped to the rest of the class.<p>

Its not that I went to bed late, I had another nightmare again. And when I always wake up, I couldn't get back to the sleep. I couldn't exactly remember what I dream about, but I know it has something to do with the man I met last year. The one with blonde hair and blue eyes.

He seemed so mysterious when I met him. Mom and dad don't seem to like him. In fact when I asked about him, they got skittish and looked fearful. They had told me to leave it alone, it was nothing. That just got me more curious about this situation with him.

Luckily, art class was the last lesson of the day and I had slept through most of it. The bell rang in ten minutes and everyone rushed out the door. I was nearly out the door when Ms Appelgrin said, "Elena please stay behind."

I sighed and walked to her desk.

"Do you know why I called you to stay behind?" She asked surprisingly calm.

"I was sleeping during your class." I said bluntly.

She smiled a wry smile.

"That's part of the reason," she started. "But you seem so distant, like your not yourself nowadays. You used to be so alive during art and now all you do is sleep. Is something wrong, dear?"

Its true that art used to be my favourite subject. But now all I do is sleep and get yelled at by the teacher, which always made me dread art.

"Nothings wrong, Ms Appelgrin. I just can't enough sleep." I replied still blunt.

"Ok," she sighed. "You may go."

I left in a hurry, and saw Caroline and Bonnie waiting for me. "Everything alright, E?" Caroline asked worried.

My friends were always so worried about me, because of my illness. Bonnie believed that I could still get sick.

"Everything's cool, Care. She just called me in to ask why I kept sleeping in class. It was irrtating." I said.

"Ok, so now that that's clear. Let's go to the grill with the guys!" Bonnie exclaimed.  
>"I don't know, my parents would kill me." I said wearily.<p>

"Oh, come on E! Just once come! Tell your folks that your sleeping over at my house." Caroline offered.

I nodded my head, not wanting to argue further.

* * *

><p>The grill was absolutely fun. But I realised Caroline's mom had busted her, my ride was gone. And Bonnie never showed. I didn't want to go home with any of the boys. So I admitted defeat and called my parents.<p>

"Hello?" Mom answered.  
>"Hey, mom. I never went to sleep over to Care's house, we snuck out to go to the grill. I need a ride." I said very scared.<p>

"Elena Marie Gilbert! You are in so much trouble! Wait outside the grill we will be there shortly." Mom yelled.

The phone cut off and I waited for hell to arrive.

Mom and dad arrived about ten minutes later. I got in the car and they got into a full blown arguement.

"We shoud limit her freedom, she must come home straight after school! No friends house!" Dad yelled  
>"No! She must have her freedom. She might not get it after next year." Mom retorted.<p>

This happened the whole ride.

But then we got on Wickery Bridge. The car rocked a few times before flew off the bridge and landed in ice cold water. I screamed as my head collided with the window and I was knocked out cold.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes only to stare into a big white light.<p>

"Am I dead?" I mumbled.

Then someone came in the way of the light. A woman.

"No, dear. You're in the hospital, you were in a terrible accident." She said gravely.

Something was not right. I sat up to see I was in hospital room, the same one I had when I was ten. My parents flashed in my mind.

"Where are my parents?" I demanded.

She looked away. I went pale.

"No!" I cried.

"We never got to your parents in time when they arrived in the hospital. They died of internal bleeding. I'm so sorry dear." She said.

I had cried so much. Why and how did I survive this and not them? This was all my fault, I had lost everything. Except my friends and Jeremy, I had lost everything.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the funeral. Everyone in town came, it was a dreary day. I wore a sleek black dress with black pumps. I gripped Jeremy's shoulder as he cried against me. My face was sober as I tsared at the two coffins carrying our parents.<p>

"We come here to honour the lives of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. Parents, friends and family. They touched everyones hearts with their hospitality and kindness. They will surely be missed in everyones mind, soul and heart. But they will never be truly gone forever. May they R.I.P." The priest said his speech.

The coffins were lowered into the graves. Silent tears flew down my face, as everyone left they cried as well.

"Jeremy, go to the car. Aunt Jenna will be waiting for us, I'll stay for a while." I said as I hugged Jeremy.

He just nodded and went to the car.

"It's a sad day." A British voice said.

I turned around to face the man I saw last year, standing before me. I nodded. He knelt down and cupped my face in his hands.

"My sweet Elena, you don't have to punish yourself for this. It was an accindent." He said.

"But its because of me they died!" I cried.

He held me to his chest as I sobbed.

"You never predicted it would happen, don't blame yourslef, love," I pulled away and stared at his face. "Good fortunes will come sooner than you think."

He kissed my forehead before he turned on his heel and left.

What did he mean?

* * *

><p><strong>I killed their parents!<strong>

**I had to think of some thing, so there is my update! Yay! This story is back. Don't forget to review!**

**Musical Nature Hippie!**


End file.
